Naruto: The Village of Oblivion
by True-Oblivion
Summary: A young man is all that remains of a once proud Village, and he was forced to flee to Konohagakure when it was the target of a massacre. Now how long will it take him to get revenge and restore his former village? A.N. This is and OC Story, T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Yo I decided to start my Naruto fic after thinking about it for ages. (I was struggling between this and my Bleach fic for my first,) and so I decided to start it and see how well it is received, And I suppose you should class this as a Prologue as this leads up to when Team 7 is formed, and it only follows my OC Akio.**

**Chapter 1**

I was walking.

Through the endless forested miles I walked, my body trying to kill me, The blood flowing from my wounds.

But I had to keep going, keep my clan alive, keep my village alive.

For I was the only survivor of the Village Hidden by Oblivion.

And I had to make it to our former allies, Konohagakure.

**Time skip, to where OC is in front of Hidden leaf village's gate, and POV change to a random guard there**

I was just looking over the gate, when he came. A young man, using one of a pair of swords as a means of keeping himself up. He had Dark blue shoulder length hair and was wearing a dark blue cloak, that was stained by blood. His head was bowed over so a necklace was hanging freely. His sword was odd, as it had a space in between the edges and didn't connect in the middle, instead, each edge had a point. The necklace was a black metal chain with a black sword pendant hanging from the chain, the guard, however, was a pair of bat wings on it. I shouted to get his attention, "Hey!"

He looked up, I saw that he had a Forehead protector but his hair was covering the village symbol. I saw as the blue cloth stuck out from his pale skin. He had Sapphire blue eyes, and a scar over his left eye.

He smiled slightly, and moved forward with a quicker pace, then he slowly fell.

I ran up to him, shouting for some other guards, "Hey! We got someone who need medical help here!"

As I reached his body, a few guards from the wall appeared beside me. And one of them muttered, "Who is he? What village is he from?"

As he said this I rolled him over onto his front, and brushed his hair from his Forehead protector, Revealing a symbol of a spiral. My eyes widened at this, and I told my fellow guards, "He is from the Village Hidden by Oblivion..."

Everyone else's eyes widened at this, and they all looked down at him with fear, until I spoke up, "We need to get him to the hospital, he needs medical attention,"

**Time skip to when the OC is in the Hospital, and POV change back to OC**

I slowly woke, and noticed the white roof. I relaxed a little bit as I remembered reaching Konohagakure. I slowly got into a sitting position. I looked down on myself and noticed I was out of my cloak, and was instead wearing bandages. I put my hand on my right shoulder, and shifted it slightly, to check how much I had healed. I felt barely any pain. I then saw my clothing and weaponry on a chair by my bed, alongside my Forehead protector. I sighed and lay back down on the bed, thinking, _I wonder when anyone will come and talk to me..._

Just then the door opened and an old man wearing the Hokage uniform walked through. He looked at me and said, "Looks like your up,"

I smile slightly and look away from him, my sorrow starting to catch up to me, knowing what his next question would be,

"What happened to bring you here?"

Called it. My smile fell from my face, and my rage and sorrow almost overpowered me, I looked at the ground and said, "Try guessing,"

He sighed, and guessed, "Something happened to your clan?"

I smile and said, "Close but it was bigger and began with the word 'Massacre'"

I noticed him stiffen up, and I continued, "And by bigger, I meant my whole Village," I looked up at him as I said the next part, "I am the last member of The Village hidden by Oblivion."

He looked down at the floor, and shifted his hat so that the shadow covered his face, and stated sadly, "I am sorry for you loss,"

I sigh, not allowing my pain, sorrow and anger to get the best of me while I am with company. After all, I don't want **_him_** to act up. "Don't worry about it, I'll just destroy the asshole responsible."

He looked at me with odd eyes as he asked, "Who was responsible?"

Merely thinking of him mad me angry beyond belief, the snake asshole. "Well if I said snake, would you understand?" I ask him, "If I said his name, chances are I would end up destroying a good portion of this village."

He looked at me oddly and muttered, "Snake..." His head suddenly jolted up in surprise and recognition, he then grew regretful as he muttered, "Orochimaru..."

As soon as I heard his name, my vision started to cloud with red, and I clutched my hands into fists hard enough that my hands started to bleed. **_He_** Also started to act up, But I managed to calm myself down, I wanted to live here, not destroy this village. "Yes, but please refrain from saying his name, the mere thought of him..."

"I am guessing you came here for a place to live and train until you are strong enough to kill him and restore your village?" He asked my, while looking directly into my eyes.

I smile slightly, but stay quiet.

He then smiles a little, then states, "Then you will have to become part of this village, you do know that, right?"

I nod slightly, then add, "But be aware that I will not renounce my connection to my past village, to do so would be like spitting on their memories."

"I never expected you to," He told me, looking me straight in the eye, "But I do want you to do me a favour,"

I raise an eyebrow,

"I want you to be friends with one of the team you will be joining," He said looking straight at me, "Your lucky you got here when you did, The graduation was yesterday, and the teams have been decided."

I smile, "Fine then, so who is the one I have to be friendly to?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, But rest for today, and meet your team tomorrow,"

I smile and lay back down on my rented bed as the Hokage turned to leave,

Before leaving he asked, "I never got your name, what is it?"

"Akio Matsuki,"

He then stopped and looked at me, "Your the Jinchuriki of Fenrir!"

My face instantly hardened as soon as he spoke, "And does that change anything?"

He smiles lightly as he spoke, "Not much, just that it will be easier to link with Naruto,"

My eyebrow rose again, But I stayed quiet, until I remembered, "Oh yeah, I should tell you..."

"Huh. Tell me what?"

"Well you know of the 7 swordsmen of the mist?" I started,

"Yes,"

"So by extension you know of the 9 swordsmen of the 5 Nations?" I continued, (A.N. The 9 Swordsmen of the 5 nations are not part of the original story, Just so you know)

"Yes, but I fail to see where..." His eyes widen as he figures it out,

I reach over into my stuff and pull out a white mask designed after a wolf, "Yes, I am the swordsman known to all as Fenrir, the lord of Oblivion, And now I am a part of The village hidden in the leaves."

**A.N. So what do you think? I had to do that POV swap for the description, and the Village hidden by Oblivion is an Own idea, as well as the 9 Swordsman of the 5 Nations, So R+R and NO FLAMES! Thanks and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you Shadow, for reviewing another of my stories. And to EagleTsubasa, and faded-lunar-sky for your reviews, And to all of those who are reading this story, but not reviewing or even adding it, REVIEW/ADD! Seriously, I do need to know that people like what I am doing, even though it hasn't really started yet. Anyway, moving on...**

**Akio: Yo!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Akio: Erm... you need to do the disclaimer,**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot that for a moment, I own nothing except Akio, Fenrir, The Village of Oblivion, the 9 Swordsman of the 5 Nations, and any plot changes. Now, Enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: The Village of Oblivion...**

**Chapter 2**

The Hokage was exceedingly surprised at my last revelation. "And could you do me a favour?" I asked him,

He calmed down and looked at me, nodding for me to continue.

"Don't tell people that I am Fenrir." I told him,

He raised an eyebrow, and motioned with his hand to explain,

"I only want those who I can trust to know that I am the Lord of Oblivion," I smile as I continue, "After all if everyone knows I will be targeted for assassination,"

The old man keeps quiet as he thinks,

"If you are wondering what you are gonna tell people, just say that Fenrir talked to you while I was unconscious and that he said he would be keeping an eye on me."

The Hokage then smiled, and nodded,

"Good, now the issues of where I am gonna be living, and who is gonna 'teach' me," I said with a smirk,

The old man then got his confidence back as he said, "I have thought ahead on this matter, You will be living with the Nara clan," I smile at this piece of news, After all the Nara clan was a split off from the Matsuki clan, but that never stopped the clans from being friendly, quite the opposite really. "And your Jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake,"

I grimace, "With him there, I'm guessing I will have to deal with the 'Last Uchiha' as well?"

He grimaces as well, as if to apologize, "Well, with the 'Copy Ninja' there I suppose it wont be too bad." I told him, "Now do you mind if I get some sleep? I'm gonna need it if I am gonna deal with an emo, a Jinchuriki, and whatever the hell I get as a remaining team-mate,"

He grimaces even more than when I mentioned the Uchiha, meaning that its a really pathetic excuse for a Ninja. Which means only one thing. Fangirl. "Sorry in advance," He said as he walked out the door.

I sigh, knowing that the next few days were gonna be hell, I then lie down and closed my eyes, falling into the endless oblivion that is sleep.

**Next day:**

I woke up fairly early, and decided to change into the spare clothes I brought with me. These spare clothes were a dark blue cloak, Like the one I was wearing earlier except that the front has an open space. A dark blue shirt which has my Clan's symbol on the back, which I also wore as a necklace, a pair of black pants and black boots with silver linings.

As soon as I was finished changing, a ninja with large silver hair, wearing the standard uniform with his forehead protector over one eye, walked in.

"You Akio?" He asks me,

"Yeah, Guessing your Kakashi?" I reply, "The copy ninja?"

Kakashi chuckled softly as he said, "That's correct, you know more than anyone your age should,"

"Even if I have been a Shinobi since I was 10?" I countered,

"Touché," Kakashi said as he turned back around, "C'mon lets go meet your team,"

**Academy:**

It took some time to get here from the Hospital, but I was not looking forward to the team, after all, we have a Jinchuriki, an Emo, and a damn fangirl. WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A FANGIRL ON MY TEAM? WHYYYYYYYYY! (As you can probably tell, I hate fangirls,)

We reached the classroom where we were supposed to meet the rest of the squad, only to see a Chalkboard eraser suspended above the door, _I suspect either the Jinchuriki or the Fangirl,_ I thought to myself as Kakashi opened the door, and someone shouted something but I wasn't paying attention, until Kakashi said, "Hmm, my first impressions of you three... I hate you," I chucked lightly after he said that and heard him say, "Now meet me on the roof, and show your other team mate the way,"

After he said this he used a leaf Shunsuin (A.N. Not sure of the spelling,) to leave, and I walked into the doorway, stating, "Lets get moving," As I looked over the team, I saw, Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the upper stands, looking all the world like an emo, so that is now his nickname, I also saw the Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, A hyperactive kid wearing an over-abundance of Orange. _Oh dear god, WHY ORANGE!_ I thought to myself when I saw him, and decided to call him Orange, at least til he changes his clothing, or a better nickname pops up and then I regarded the Fangirl, Nothing much noticeable about her apart from her pink hair, so she shall be called Fangirl,

**Roof:**

Orange and Fangirl were constantly asking me questions as we made our way to the roof, while Emo stayed true to his name and stayed quiet. Once we reached the roof, we saw Kakashi sitting on the Railing, so the kids decided to sit opposite him on some stairs, while I sat on the side, watching Kakashi,

"Okay lets begin with some introductions," Kakashi started, "Say your name, likes, dislikes, Dreams for the future, hobbies, And in Akio's case, age, time as a Shinobi and technique specialisation,

Orange then asked, "Hey Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Ohh... me?" Kakashi started, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes, Dreams for the future...? hmm.. Well, I have lots of hobbies..."

I sweat-dropped at this info, thinking, _Wow, he is really secretive huh?_

"Now its your turn, starting with the one in Orange," Kakashi said,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Cup Ramen, what I like even more is restaurant ramen that Iruka sensei buys me, What I dislike is the 3 minute wait for the Ramen to cook,"

_Is this kid obsessed with ramen or something?_ I thought to myself, and changed his nickname from Orange to Ramen,

"And my dream is to become the Hokage! And then have all the people of this village Acknowledge me!"

I smile wryly as I realised why he wanted to become Hokage, _Its a hard path as a Jinchuriki kid, and its only gonna get harder from here,_

I could tell that Kakashi was smiling under his mask as he said, "Next, Pinky,"

Fangirl glared at him slightly, and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno," I then tuned out as she made it obvious she was a fangirl, _Damn Civilian council, what the hell are they playing at? Are they trying to get more casualties and rape victims?_ I lamented in my head,

I was tuned out over the introduction of Emo, already knowing the gist of it, _Revenge yada yada,_

"And finally, Akio? You mind?" Kakashi said, turning his attention to me,

I chuckled, "No not at all," I then turned my head to regard all of them, "Names Akio Matsuki, You do not deserve to know my likes and dislikes yet, My dream is to restore my Shinobi Village and to avenge the lives of my fallen family and friends," I then went into a thoughtful pose, "My Hobbies... Practising with my swords seems to be the only one that wasn't affected my my village being destroyed. I am also 16, been a Shinobi since I was 10, and I specialise in my clans technique of darkness manipulation." I then regarded all of their expressions, Fangirl was scared, Ramen was confused, Kakashi was surprised, probably at my clan, and Emo was looking at me with eyes filled with surprise, probably at someone else walking a path similar to his own.

Kakashi brought the attention of the group back to himself, "Ok, that's enough of that, We will start our duties tomorrow,"

Ramen got all hyper and started to ask questions to which Kakashi replied, "Survival Training,"

I smirk as the kids look at him confused, _The teamwork thing huh?_

"Akio and I shall be your opponents," My smirk got even wider as Kakashi explained the whole 'only three teams will pass, the others will go back to the academy' The kids were gob-smacked,

"Akio can I talk to you? The rest of you are dismissed," Kakashi said to both me and the kids,

Once the kids left Kakashi started, "I'm guessing you know the purpose of the training?" He asked me,

"Ya, I have done it with my old squad," I told him,

"Heh, so you will be working with me, to test them and see if they get the point," Kakashi said, to me,

"So which test you doing?" I ask him,

"The bell test," Kakashi stated,

"Lemme guess, one bell each, we work together to see if they get the point of the test?" I ask him,

"Correct," Kakashi said with his eye in- Y'know what I'ma just gonna call them 'Eye smiles' now- with an eye smile, "Meet me in training field 3 by the memorial stone tomorrow at dawn," He said as he used his leaf Shunsuin to leave.

I just sighed and made my way to the street so I could ask around for the Nara compound.

**Nara Compound:**

I managed to find it, but not until it was dark. But still it was a nice place. I sighed and walked up to the door, knocking. I heard a muffled voice and saw the door open to a kid with a lazy expression on his face, wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. "Yeah?" He asked me, before noticing who I was, "Akio!" He exclaimed, a smile slowly coming onto his face, "Good to see ya again Shikamaru, your father home?" I asked,

I guess your wondering how we know each other huh? Well as I said earlier both the Matsuki clan and the Nara clan were once one, with the Nara breaking away from us, However both still maintained cordial relations with each other, and that eventually grew to the point where both clans were almost as close as they once were, apart from the Nara living in Leaf and Matsuki living in Oblivion. I met Shikamaru on one of my missions to the Leaf, I was to deliver a message to the Nara clan head, from our leader, (Barely anyone knew it was me). Shikamaru was around 5 then, we met and became close friends.

"Yeah he is, why?" Shikamaru said to me, obviously not told that I was gonna live here,

"You mind getting him? I need to talk with him about something,"

"Of course not," Shikamaru said, his mind obviously working, to try and find out why I was here, He then closed the door and I heard him shouting for his dad to get the door,

The man who opened the door looked a lot similar to his son, except for the fact that he had a flack jacket on over his mesh shirt and a deer skin coat over that. "Akio, You finally arrived huh?" Shikaku Nara said to me,

"Heh, good to you again as well Shikaku, You been briefed?" I ask him,

"Yeah, your room's set up," I smile and walk past him as he moves to the side to let me in, "And Akio?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... sorry about what happened," He said to me, "You clan has always been friendly to us, and we probably wont be able to pay it back,"

"Don't worry about it Shikaku," I said after a moments silence, "After all, As long as the Lord of Oblivion lives, the village will never die,"

"Fenrir is still alive! I though he died in the massacre!" He exclaimed,

"Well there was only one survivor..." I started,

I could tell his eyes were excessively wide, "Y-your..."

"Yup, Both the Jinchuriki of Fenrir and Fenrir himself," I said while smiling back at him,

He regained control of himself and said while smirking, "Then I pity whoever destroyed your village Akio, I really do."

"Heh, where did you say my room was?" I asked, changing the subject,

**Training field 3, dawn:**

I got here in time to see Kakashi at the villages Memorial stone. "Lemme guess, some of your friends engraved there?" I asked him,

"Yeah, my best friend actually," Kakashi replied,

"So why did you call me earlier?" I ask him,

He simply sighed and threw a bell my way, which I grabbed out of the air on instinct.

"Keep that with you, We stand Back to Back, we don't allow single people to take the bells" Kakashi said to me with a serious face,

I chuckled lightly, and asked, "So how long we gonna keep Emo, Ramen and Fangirl waiting?"

He raised an eyebrow at the Nicknames but didn't comment, Obviously thinking that they suited them, "Let em wait for a few hours." He said as he walked back to the stone,

I sighed and sat down, pulling out a book as I did so.

After a while he came over and asked, "What are you reading?"

"The Bingo Book, why?" I replied,

"Aren't you a lil young to read that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow,

"How am I young, if I'm classed as a B rank?" I replied,

"What!" He exclaimed,

I chuckle as I flip to the page, and show him my entry. His eyes actually bulged at my entry, obviously surprised that I was so strong.

"You are strong enough to get a 'Only fight if necessary' Warning?" Kakashi exclaimed,

I chuckle, "That's nothing compared to my Aliases warning." To which I bring the book back and flip to the page with the entry for Fenrir, and show him,

His eye actually came out of its socket with surprise. "Y-your an S Ranked Shinobi!"

"Well my alias is, and my alias is also the Lord of Oblivion, leader of my village," I said while grinning.

Kakashi almost fainted with surprise.

I just sighed, and waited til we got the kids.

**A few hours later:**

I was standing by Kakashi and the kids were standing opposite us, I zoned out during the explanation, until Ramen got a kunai out ant tried to kill Kakashi with it, and before Kakashi or anyone could react, I was already behind him, holding his kunai to the back of his neck with one hand while one of my swords were at the front of his neck. I leaned forward and said into his ear, "Don't underestimate us Ramen, or you will fail."

I then glanced significantly at Kakashi, And he seemed to get what I was thinking, "Me and Akio will be working together, you only have to take the bells from us," Kakashi said as I let go of Ramen, "Begin!" He said as we all jumped away.

**A clearing a short distance away:**

Me and Kakashi was standing back to back in a clearing by a river with a tree nearby. Kakashi then went on with his lecture until Ramen jumped out and started shouting for a one on one duel. I sighed and stated, "Ramen, you forget that there's two of us?"

Ramen then realised this and started to rub his head in embarrassment. I sighed and said, "Kakashi, why don't you take Emo and Fangirl, I'll take Ramen."

Kakashi nodded and left, leaving me and Ramen alone in the clearing. "So how you gonna fight Ramen? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? What?"

He simply growled and charged at me while shouting, "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

I sigh and draw my twin swords, "Such a simple attack..." I start, before slicing my way through all of the clones, "...Is doomed to fail!" I finish, while staring at the real Ramen.

He then pulls out two kunai and charges me, Obviously not actually able to use them properly. I sigh again and jump back into the shadow of the tree, and state, "Darkness manipulation Jutsu," as my body became one with the darkness of the tree. Ramen stopped, but unfortunately for him, he touched the shadow. So I took advantage and manipulated my sword in front of his neck while I tied him up. All the while whispering, "You failed Ramen, and you never stood a chance." I could tell that he was angry, but I decided to tie him to one of the logs, and go after another target.

I saw fangirl foaming at the mouth so I decided to leave her there.

Then I saw Kakashi getting challenged by Emo,but I decided to remain in the shadows. And watch.

Emo got close to the bell at one point, but still failed. I sighed and left, leaving for the Memorial stone, since it was nearly noon now.

Once I reached it I saw Kakashi reading his book, so I landed near him and leaned on a conveniently nearby rock.

Once the bell went, Emo and Fangirl arrived, And since Ramen was still tied to the log, everyone was here,

And Kakashi started the 'second and final chance' of the exercise. "Oh,my. Listen to all those stomachs growl! By the way, you three... I have an announcement about this exercise... None of you need worry about being sent back to the ninja academy,"

The Ramen starts to celebrate but I interrupt with "You three are hopeless, more schooling would be pointless," You could feel the scorn I put in that sentence, and I let my killing intent focus on the kids with the next sentence, "**None of you will ever be Shinobi!**"

**A.N. So what do you guys think of this chapter? I really do appreciate reviews, and if you review, I'll mail you a cookie! Really I will, so plz review for a cookie ^_^ but don't flame, OR YOU WILL DIE ON THE COOKIE! ^_^ Thanks and bai!**

**BTW: Fenrir is a Monstrous wolf from Norse Mythology, and the other crap was spread from there, in this Fenrir is a demon wolf, that has been sealed willingly, Due to not wanting to fight, he does however have a masive anger problem which he passes onto his Jinchuriki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hai guys! I CBA with listing the reviewers so just know that I thank you all, I hope to get more peoples reviwings so REVIEW! Pweese? Pweety pweese? Anyway if I get 5 revies on this chapter, I will keep writing, but til then, NO MORE WRITINGS! K thx and enjoy ^_^**

**(and BTW there will be a lot of swearing, and I mean REAL swearing, if you are offended plz don't sue,)**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap:_

"**None of you will ever be Shinobi!**"

Starting now:

The kids were gob-smacked at this, and Emo decided to attack, However the second he charged, my temper snapped. I kicked him into the air, jumped up after him and kicked him back into the ground with enough force to make a fair size crater. Once I landed I went to him and picked him up before shouting in his face: "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS IS EMO! A FUCKING GAME! PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE AT FUCKING STAKE, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN DO SHIT LIKE THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" While I shouted this at him I smashed his face into the ground with every sentence, (So every single exclamation mark was him getting his face smashed into the floor,)

When I finally got up from him, the other two and Kakashi were looking at me with fear in their eyes, "Kakashi, deal with them, I need to calm down." I said while walking away.

**A good distance from them, by the river:**

I decided to use my chakra control training to calm me down. This combines Tree walking, the Senbon technique and Water walking. Unfortunately this requires unique senbon needles that can actually hold Chakra. The technique requires me to channel my chakra into the Senbon to keep it floating while I kept myself standing on the Senbon by using my Chakra. It is bloody hard, but It does require a lot of Chakra control to do either of these things so imagine how hard it is to do them both together.

Needless to say, it requires my full concentration.

After a short while Kakashi came by and asked, "You want to talk?"

I sighed and stepped off of the Senbon and returned it to my pocket. "About what?" I asked while I was doing that,

"Why you snapped at them,"

I sigh, "That would involve most of my life story, and so far No-one has earned that right," I explained to him,

I heard him sigh, and mutter something, I then turn around and see him leaning on a tree, "I think I can guess something," Kakashi said to me,

"Oh?" I said with a raised eyebrow,

"You had to watch your team die on a mission because one didn't work well with the others," He stated, hitting the nail directly on the fucking head.

I look away, letting my silence answer for me until I said, "You know any good bars? I need a fucking drink."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, "I'll take you to one."

**A random bar in Konoha:**

I was sitting at a table while Kakashi got the drinks. Unfortunately What Kakashi said to me got me thinking of my old team, As a matter of fact, My current team is quite similar, There was the one who can fight fairly well but acts coldly to the others, the girl obsessed with that guy, and the prankster, Emo, Fangirl, and Ramen in their case, Me, Jeane and Suimizu in my case. What happened on the mission that got both them and our teacher, Setsuke killed was that I outright said No to one of Jeane's offers, she ran off, Suimizu ran after her, me and Setsuke heard a shout, we got there and both of them were near death, I snapped, and got them killed. I still blame myself.

Kakashi finally got back with the drinks but I didn't expect the guy in a green jumpsuit, a smoker and the girl with red eyes. I look at Kakashi with a question in my eyes, "They wanted to meet you," He explained.

I sigh and look away, accepting the explanation as he put the Sake down. I motioned for them to sit down as I poured myself a drink.

"This youth really isn't youthful," The guy in green said.

"Yeah, killing when your 10 does that to you," I said as I sipped my drink.

The three newcomers looked at me with surprise. I sigh again and state, "What you expected my life to be all flowers and walks in the park? Anyway, names,"

"Asuma Sarutobi" The smoker said,

"Kurenai Yūhi" the woman said,

"Maito Gai" the guy in a green jumpsuit said.

"Akio Matsuki" I said to them, taking another sip.

They stopped and looked at me again.

I sigh again, thinking, _I come here for a drink, and these people have to come by and ruin it._

Kakashi explains what little he knows of me, excluding the name of my alias, which just causes them to look at me with pity.

I sigh again, thinking, _This is gonna be a loooong night,_

**Next morning:**

I was with Kakashi at the Memorial stone making the kids wait. After a while we went to the bridge where he told the kids to meet us 3 hours ago. They started to shout at him until they saw me, then they almost shit themselves. I sighed, "Meet you at the mission office." I told him, using my Darkness Shunsuin to get away.

It went on like that for a few days, until I got sick of it.

**When I snapped at them for being scared of me:**

It started the same as usual, but when I saw them at the bridge I snapped, "Why the hell do you look at me like that? I have a good reason for snapping, well... Two actually, one of which is an S-class secret, but the other, eh" I asked them,

"Snapped? You nearly killed Sasuke!" Fangirl shouted at me,

"And if that little Emo Prick doesn't pay attention, You two are gonna end up dead!" I shout back.

Both of them jolt back in surprise but Fangirl recovers first, "What do you know! Sasuke would never let me die!" She shouted at me, with the emo doing the 'Uchiha Hn' behind her.

"As if you know, I once acted like Emo over there, and It got both my teammates and my Sensei killed in front of me!"

They looked at me with wide eyes as I muttered, "And that was two weeks before my village was destroyed, and that was on the day I got here,"

Now they were looking at me with a mixture of Pity and fear.

I sigh again and said, "C'mon, lets go get a mission,"

**A.N. I know its short, but I wanted to have a chapter finished before I actually start the mission to wave, Sorry. And I warned you about the swearing, and if you think I should put it up to an M rating say so in a review, but most teens swear like this so I wouldn't know why. Plz Review and get yourself a cookie! But don't FLAME OR YOU WILL DIEZ ON the COKKIEZ! Thx and bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I thank those who reviewed my last chapter, and I wish to announce that this is the start of the mission to Wave!**

***Poppers and confetti goes off in background***

**Oh, and I now have a poll up in my profile for who I pair my OC with, and I do wish to point out that this is just an indication of what you people want, and I might not do what people say, I might go for harem, might not, no clue yet which is why I ask, and before you ask, THOSE THREE ARE THE ONLY CHOICES! I will not add any others no matter how much you ask... Okay, maybe Tayuya if enough people ask. Oh, and to Imagine his Darkness Shunsuin, Imagine the KH Organisation XIII DTD. And the reason for the poll being put up, is that he is gonna meet them in the space between the Wave Mission and the Chunin Exams. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and enjoy then next chapter of Naruto: Village of Oblivion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>We had just caught the 'Demon' Cat Tora. Which, from what I can tell, is an infamous mission among Gennin of Konoha. We were now in the office after handing in Tora and the completed mission. I was completely tuned out to the Hokage talking until he decided to cave and give us a C ranked mission.<p>

I heard the Hokage state, "Then you can have a C rank, an escort mission, Could you come in now please?"

As he said this the door opened to reveal a drunken old man in brown clothing who started to _try_ to insult the team. He only got to, "These snot.." Before I suddenly appeared in front of him with a kunai in front of his neck, while I said, "One more letter insulting my team and I gut you myself." And I was also pretty much drowning him in Killing Intent.

Kakashi then calmed me down with, "Calm down Akio, if you kill him we don't get paid."

"Tch," I muttered as I put my Kunai away and looked back towards the Hokage for the Mission details.

The Hokage sighed and stated, "This is Tazuna, A bridge builder from the land of waves, he requires an escort back to his village and to be guarded while he finishes his bridge."

"... So a basic 'Guard' C rank then?" I summed up the mission,

The Hokage went into a thoughtful pose before stating, "Pretty much,"

I sigh and state, "Meet you all at the gate in two hours," Before using my Darkness Shunsuin to go to my room and pick up my Sealing scrolls and some scrolls with basic elemental techniques and one medical scroll, _The brats might deserve them at a later point, so might as well keep them with me,_ I thought to myself as I once again used my Darkness Shunsuin to get to the gate and in the shadow of a tree, waiting for the rest of the group to get here.

Emo arrived first, and didn't notice me as he went about being a brooding Emo. Fangirl was a few moments after, but she also didn't notice me as she went into Fangirl mode.

Ramen arrived a short while later, but I noticed something, He glanced in my direction and his eyes glinted and I knew he saw me, but went about as if he hadn't. I narrowed my eyes at that and started to rethink him as we waited for Kakashi and the client to arrive. The Client arrived a short while after, but it. Was. HOURS! Before Kakashi arrived. I sighed and mentally stated, 'So that's what its like to be on the receiving end of Kakashi's lateness huh?'

I then heard Kakashi say, "As soon as Akio arrives, we leave"

I then smirk and stepped out of the shadow, "I was already here Kakashi,"

I could sense the smirk as he said, "I know, These three however didn't,"

I then coughed as I hid a smirk at my thought, '_I know something about your students you don't know'_

I then sighed as Kakashi said, "Alright team, Lets move out"

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours down the road:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as Kakashi went into the explanation of the Kage system, Deciding to not mention my country. I then noticed something odd in the trail ahead,<p>

A puddle

A puddle on a dry road in an area where it hasn't rained for some time.

Sometimes, the idiocy of certain Shinobi surprises me.

Once again, I see Na- Sorry, Ramen's eyes flash in recognition as he saw the puddle, but seeing as no-one else said anything, he kept quiet.

I glanced over to Kakashi, and he inconspicuously nodded.

I smirked as the two thought they killed Kakashi, who used Kawarimi to escape at the last moment, something only Ramen and I seemed to catch, Once again, No-one saw Ramen Noticing.

They charged Ramen and muttered something about the 'old man' Before I smashed both of them, face first into the ground. Before they could get up, I threw both of them to a nearby tree and bound them with my Darkness Manipulation.

Kakashi then appeared again as I pulled out my Bingo book to find their entry. I smirk and said out loud, "The Demon brothers huh? The 'old man' must have a serious hit on him to warrant Zabuza's attention..."

The client was literally sweating bullets, I then sighed and said, "Ramen, Emo, get your asses over here,"

They complied, As they reached me I pulled out two Kunai and threw them at the ground by their feet. The only one who didn't get what I was doing was Fangirl. As I heard her ask Kakashi for an explanation, I said to the two, "Finish them without hesitation, And you will earn some of my respect,"

They both grabbed a Kunai and they both walked towards the tree.

It took a couple of seconds but the first one was killed.

Surprisingly, Ramen, No, the kid has earned his name in my eyes now, Naruto was the first to kill.

Emo took his out, but he still hasn't earned his name, yet.

Fangirl decided to gush over Emo. I really doubt that she will ever earn her name from me.

I sighed and said to Kakashi, "I recommend we set up Camp for the night while you 'talk' to Tazuna,"

Kakashi nodded and went to talk to him as we decided to set up the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, Night:<strong>

* * *

><p>After the cam was set up, Kakashi called us all forward,<p>

He then said, "Right, after talking to the Client, I have determined that this mission is above the previous mission specifications, Now we need to decide weather or not to continue on this mission,"

I smiled slightly and said, "I'll give my opinion after the other three do,"

Fangirl said, "I really doubt we should go on,"

Emo said, "Tch, I need to test my strength as does Naruto, I say we move forward,"

Naruto remained quiet and simply said, "Continue,"

Everyone looked at Naruto sharply, but I knew what he was going through so I simply said, "Its 3V1 in favour of going on Kakashi,"

He then sighed and said, "Fine, we keep going, now we need to sort out the watch arrangements,"

I then said, "Ramen," Deciding to keep him getting his name secret for now, "Me, you, Emo then Fangirl."

Kakashi looked around and said, "Any disagreements?" He saw none so he said, "Good, get to it," As He and the Brooder/Stalker combo went to sleep while Naruto went to a rock and sat down.

I smirked and went up to him, and said, "Y'know Naruto," He jolted and looked my way, "I am pretty good at seeing through masks."

His eyes just widened and he sighed before he returned to looking out. I joined him on the rock just as he said, "What gave me away?"

I smirk slightly as I said, "A few things, Like the fact that there is no way on this planet that anyone can be as idiotic as you pretended to be," He grinned slightly before I continued, "And there was also you noticing me first before we left and not reacting to it, Same as with the Genjutsu the Demon brother's used, and Kakashi using the Kawarimi"

He looked up at the moon and said, "Well, You are among the three, well four now, that know,"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

He smiled bitterly as he said, "You, Ayame, Old man Teuchi and Iruka,"

I was surprised that he let even them in as I said, "I would have thought that you would have let the Sandaime know as well,"

He let the smile drop as he said, "I let the Shinobi figure the mask out themselves, And Ayame and Old man Teuchi are the only two civilians that would even give me a chance,"

I nodded and we were both silent for a while before I pulled out my Ocarina and starting to play, The melody was a slow and emotional one, and it was one that my mother would always play for me on this very Ocarina.

Once the song finished Naruto spoke up, "You play well,"

"Thanks, I was taught by my mother, I learned that song when I was young." I sighed before I continued, "I should tell you that the Sandaime made me a deal for my temporary Citizenship to Konoha,"

"And you need to tell me why?"

"The deal was for me to become your friend," I told him while looking up at the moon, which was currently at its half moon state.

"Heh, your closer to that than many others at the moment,"

I smile slightly, "He said that it would be easy for us both, We do after all share similar Burdens and were ostracised for said Burdens,"

I could tell he sharply looked at me, before he whispered, "You also hold a Demon?"

I look down sadly as I said, "I do,"

He smiled bitterly, "The loneliness hurts, Doesn't it?"

I smile slightly as I said, "It hurts more than anyone who doesn't know it can understand," I then sigh and stood up while saying, "I better get some sleep before I need to keep watch, Night Naruto,"

I could tell that he was smiling as he said, "Night Akio,"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well, I finally got a chapter done after Major writers block on all on-going stories, So at this point, Akio is Friends with Kakashi and Naruto while he is Indifferent to the Sandaime, Sasuke, Sakura and the other Jounin's that he has met (Gai, Kurenai and Asuma) And as stated above, I am curious as to what my loyal readers think about Akio's pairing, Although I might not Pair with the most popular I will pair with those among the list only. Anyway, Read and Review, I do want to know what people think, Bai!<strong>


End file.
